weekyle15s_the_four_guardians_and_the_five_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ajeel Raml
Ajeel Raml is a member of the Alvarez Empire and a member of the Spriggan 12. Appearance Ajeel is a dark-skinned, relatively muscular young man of average height with large, thick, brown hair that juts out wildly in every direction. He bears the symbol of the Alvarez Empire below his right shoulder. Ajeel's wears a thin light gold cloth tied around his neck and upper torso, leaving his bare chest and abdomen exposed, in lieu of a traditional shirt, as well as large, baggy, brown-colored trousers with an upper portion that is lighter in color. He accents this outfit with two large brown spherical earrings in both ears, intricately designed gold bracelets on each wrist, and gold bands on each of his biceps, and completes it with gold lock-in sandals and a golden scarf bearing an eye on the region covering his forehead. Personality Ajeel is a very informal young man, not bothering to address those of higher positions with a respectful tone or its preferred, accompanying language. Quite battle-happy, at the mere mention of a war taking place between Ishgar and Alvarez, he became extremely giddy. Ajeel is also extremely condescending and antagonistic, best evidenced when he interrupted Makarov's rescue operation to proceed to tease him about his yearlong stay in the Alvarez Empire before threatening to kill him; another example is him taking pride in having killed many Mages and using his superior power to torment his foes. Additionally, befitting his title as the Desert King, he has an affinity with sand and, as such, finds it to be quite amazing and useful, taking pride in his ability to understand what it tells him. Furthermore, Ajeel has a habit of saying the word "sweet" in regard to things that surprise him, most of which, if not all, having to do with being surprised at things related to battle or the strengths of others. Ajeel has also exhibited a small degree of sadism, as he stated during his chasing of Makarov and those that came to rescue him that seeing their pained faces "made his day". Unsurprisingly, Ajeel has an extremely high level of arrogance, and desired to lead the mission to destroy Ishgar alone, proclaiming without hesitation that if God Serena was the strongest Mage Ishgar had to offer, then he could raze it to the ground with ease. The limits of his pride seem endless, as when subjected to injury at the hands of Erza Scarlet, Ajeel rage peaked and he referred to himself as "the great Ajeel", after which he subsequently created a destructive, city-wide sandstorm that he stated while within, he was God. The God complex ties back to his sadistic nature, where he psychologically and physically tortures his opponents from within the sand with both comments and Magic, even making terribly gleeful smiles upon seeing his opponent's body being withered by his Magic. Indeed, he even goes as far as to try and force Erza to call him God and beg for forgiveness, promising her a swifter end if she did. Finally, Ajeel, befitting his arrogant self, cannot comprehend his own defeat. However, according to Brandish after the war Ajeel has developed a calmer personality and seems to be taking his new position as the King of the Alvarez Empire seriously. Magic & Abilities * Sand Magic: Ajeel is an immensely potent user of Sand Magic, both offensively and defensively; so much so that he has been given the epithet "Desert King." He can mold sand into sandstone of various shapes similar to Dynamic Ice-Make, and can even turn into sand himself. He seems to have a special connection with sand, seeing as he was able to determine Makarov and his comrades' location by simply "asking" the land. He can near-instantaneously turn any inanimate object into sand on touch, rendering him immune to most armed assaults. In addition, when coming into direct physical contact with living beings, Ajeel can utilize this Magic to suck the moisture from one's body dry, draining the victim's energy in the process. * Sand Body: Ajeel is capable of turning himself into sand and is able to hide within it. * Sand Golem: Using his Magic, Ajeel can create a giant golem out of sandstone, which can be used for travel, and was fast enough to catch up to a Magic Vehicle being powered by a Mage of Erza Scarlet's caliber. * Sand Monsters: By waving his hand in a swift upward direction, Ajeel can create Pterodactyl and Wyvern-like structures out of sand to attack his enemies. * Ant Lion Pit: Ajeel can create an enormous quick sand pit that can completely engulf his enemies. According to him, he has swallowed entire towns whole with the technique, and prior to his battle with the Fairy Tail Mages, no one had been able to escape the spell. * Sands of Death: Ajeel can create an enormous wave of sand that can completely engulf his enemies. According to him, when hit by this spell, the receiver's body is dried out from the inside and mummified. * Sand World: Ajeel is capable of creating a massive sandstorm, large enough to surround an entire town the size of Magnolia, forcing everyone inside it to rely on limited movement and field of vision. In addition, Ajeel himself is able to move freely and very efficiently in the sandstorm, seemingly merging and blending in with the sand, allowing him to attack a target from any location. Judging from Wall Eehto's words, Sand World is akin to a last resort to Ajeel, and as such is rarely used. * Raml Sayf: Ajeel, after first leaping into mid-air, can envelope himself in a whirl of sand, before then raining down blades of sands at his target. * Raml Fa'as: Ajeel can create a double-bladed axe made of sand which is supposed to be sharp and strong enough to decapitate a target. * Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12, Ajeel boasts an insurmountable amount of Magic Power; his levels of strength are stated to be on par with those of the strongest Mage Ishgar has to offer: God Serena, and were compared to that of fellow Spriggan Brandish μ's own, someone renowned for toppling entire nations single-handedly, and whose Magic Power exceeds Makarov Dreyar's own caliber. With great injuries, Ajeel managed to conjure a sandstorm so great that it completely covered all of Magnolia and the skies above, and completely blotted out all visibility, save for Ajeel's own. * Immense Durability: While rarely providing his opponents with a chance to attack him directly, Ajeel has proven to be considerably resilient, suffering little to no damage when struck to the face by a fire-enhanced punch from Natsu (even reacting with excitement at finally having received a powerful blow), and two direct slashes from Erza's Sea Empress Sword (one of which left a large wound on his torso) did little more than cause his anger, not managing to hinder him in any way. He only suffered defeat when directly hit by two consecutive attacks by Jupiter and Nakagami Armor. * Enhanced Agility: Ajeel has displayed sharp reflexes and a degree of acrobatic prowess, allowing him to evenly match Erza Scarlet in close quarters combat and, through the use of his Magic, effectively outmaneuver her. His speed is such that he managed to intercept all the blades thrown by Erza's Circle Sword with his hands before they had a chance to reach him. * Immense Strength: In accordance with his stated levels of magical ability, Ajeel has exhibited such vast brute strength as to deflect the massively destructive Jupiter cannon bare-handed and easily with absolutely no injury posed to himself. Later, less impressively, he easily lifted Erza from the ground with a single hand to subsequently choke her while dehydrating the woman's body via his Sand Magic. Weapons None. Family * Yajeel (Grandfather) Voice Actor Josh Bangle. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Wizards Category:Single Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Spriggan 12 Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Category:Emperors Category:Rulers Category:Leaders